


I Wish I Can Ignore That I Still Love You

by DamsInDistress



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/pseuds/DamsInDistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the choices you have are neither of the ones that you want and all you can do was pick the lesser evil of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wish I Can Ignore That I Still Love You

Jean-Eric was stood beside Esteban in the Ferrari garage, idly looking at the data coming in from Kimi and Sebastian's car out on track. They were in Monza and everyone expected Ferrari to go all out for their home race, with the eyes of an entire country on them, nothing less than a podium will do. 

Jean-Eric takes his eyes off the telemetry in front of him to look out of the garage and watch the other cars go by. He sees the silver Mercedes of Nico and Lewis followed by the Williams of Felipe go past their garage. The next car that follows almost made him look away. On the side of the car was the number 3 with a charging bull at the back, Daniel. As Daniel's Red Bull goes past the Ferrari garage, Jean-Eric lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding. He took a few steps back to where he was originally stood, almost bumping into Esteban since he wasn't looking and tried his best to focus on the data in front of them once again. 

But Jean-Eric's mind kept wandering back to a time that he wish never happened. Back to the time he made the biggest mistake of his life. Back during winter when he decided to break up with Daniel. He kept on telling Daniel and himself that it was for the best. That if they didn't break up now that they'd eventually grow apart and that things between them could get ugly. His brain was telling him that it was the logical choice. With their careers going in different directions and how the literal distance will turn into emotional distance and they'd end up looking for someone else that was more convenient to be with, his mind was telling him it was the best thing to do. 

Jean-Eric ignored the pain in his chest while processing all of that. He ignored how hollow his life would be without Daniel in it. Ignored how Daniel pleaded with him that they'll find a way to make it work, that they always found a way despite the circumstance. Ignored how Daniel begged with tears in his eyes that he can't live his life without Jean-Eric in it, that he was willing to fight tooth and nail for them to not grow apart. Ignored how Daniel said that he loves him and that he always will and that that should be enough for them to keep fighting for them to stay together. 

Jean-Eric felt his heart break with every plea that Daniel made. But he ignored it and told Daniel that it was for the best and what he wants. 

One thing that Jean-Eric couldn't ignore was the box that Daniel placed on the table before he turned around and left. He couldn't ignore the words that followed, how it was his and will always be just for him. When Daniel shuts the door on his way out, Jean-Eric couldn't ignore the ring that was staring back at him. He wish he could ignore the tears that were streaming down his face as the emptiness takes him. 

Jean-Eric was brought out of his thoughts when the sound of a car coming back in snaps him out of it. He suddenly remembers where he was and what he was suppose to do. He was in Monza with Ferrari. He's a racing driver. His job was to move forward.


End file.
